


Paradise Awaiting

by thetransgirlwhoneverwas



Series: Fictober 2020 [20]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetransgirlwhoneverwas/pseuds/thetransgirlwhoneverwas
Summary: Sunny lives in captivity. She is content, for she has never known any other life. That's about to change.
Series: Fictober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952200
Kudos: 10





	Paradise Awaiting

Sunny sat in her room and wondered what it was like outside.

She’d always been in this room. It wasn’t a small room, and it had everything she needed. A bed to sleep in. Lights to see by. A shower to wash in every day. New clothes that were brought in once a week while she slept. A door for the men to come in and give her food or tell her what to do. Things to do for the men to make them happy and keep her busy. Designing things on her computer. Programs that they used for all kinds of things. Some of them were used to make machines move. They had actually shown her one that she had made for them that had made a metal dog move around. “Blade Wolf” they had told her it was called. She wasn’t sure why. She didn’t see any blades on it.

She was happy. Or, at least, she thought she was happy. But then again, she thought, she had never known anything else. She didn’t know if this life really made her happy. She didn’t know if doing something else would make her happier. She didn’t even really know much about what it meant to be happy. For as much of her short life as she could remember every day had been spent in this room, making programs on the computers the men from outside gave her. She hadn’t ever known anything else.

She wanted to go outside, though. She wondered what else was out there, outside this little room she had always been in. What the men did when they left through the door, and where they went. The things that they did. Maybe they had people to tell them what to do as well. Maybe they also spent their time making programs on their computers. Maybe they made her own programs better. Maybe what they did had absolutely nothing to do with programs. They brought her food three times a day as well; where did the food come from? Who made it? Who decided what it was going to be today? It was always quite similar, but maybe all food was similar to all other food. She really had no way of knowing. But then she remembered that one day. She didn’t know how long ago it was; besides the time and the day of the week listed on her computer she really had no way of keeping track of time. But one day, a while ago but not forever, there had been something on top of the food she normally ate. She guessed she had made someone outside very happy with one of her programs, because the day she tried fried eggs was one of the best days she could remember. They had been so good. Sunny wanted to go outside and try all sorts of different foods, find out what kinds of food there were. But the first thing she was going to do was learn how to make herself fried eggs. She wanted to try them again.

Beyond her door there was normally silence, but as Sunny realised she hadn’t been working, she realised she could hear something. Something faint, and she had to listen really hard to hear it, but she had never heard anything outside before, except the tiny little things she heard when the door opened. Boots stomping on the ground, and a few beeps and bleeps from the people doing things on their computers outside. This was an entirely different noise. Lots of sharp, sudden noises, and what sounded like voices, but voices raised loud, louder than anyone had ever spoken to her.

She put it out of her mind and turned back to her computer, but try as she might she couldn’t focus on her work. Not today. Sunny sat in her room and wondered what it was like outside.

The noises from outside were growing louder, fast and frequent bangs and louder and louder voices. After a while, Sunny realised that some of those voices were screams. Some short, cut off by another loud bang, some longer. She hadn’t heard that kind of sound before, and she hated them. She didn’t want to think about why people were making those sounds, but she was just as afraid of whatever it was that was making them stop. She didn’t know who was screaming, but she didn’t want to know. She just wanted to be left in peace.

Some of the noises were right outside of her door now, and another sound had joined them, one she could now hear over most of the others: short, sharp, high-pitched noises, like something small and fast hitting metal and bouncing off. Sunny retreated away from the door, falling over her chair and crawling to the back of the room, not daring to look away from the door in case something came through. She didn’t know what would come through and she didn’t know why. All she knew was that she didn’t want to meet whatever was making the people outside scream.

The noises faded slowly, fewer and fewer of them coming through until with a few final clangs and one last, short, bloodcurdling scream, silence fell. Sunny realised she had been crying, but she hadn’t been hearing herself.

The door clicked.

Sunny whimpered a little against her will.

The door opened.

A few sounds came through, the same as before, but quiet and distant. A man came into the room, but it wasn’t any of the men she had seen before. He wasn’t in a white shirt and black coat and trousers with short brown or black hair like the other men had been. He was dressed in a strange looking black and grey suit that covered his whole body except his head, and he had long, flowing blond hair. In his hand he held a sword that was mostly clean, but with a couple of telltale streaks of red still clinging to the blade.

Sunny tried to back away from him as he came in, but there was nowhere to retreat to. The man held up his finger to his ear and spoke, although not to her. To someone else.

“Raiden to Matka Pluku, do you copy? I’ve found her. I repeat, I’ve found her.”

He put away the sword in a sheath on his back and approached Sunny, who kept trying to back away, even though she knew she couldn’t. When he saw what she was doing, however, he held up his hands.

“Whoa, hey, it’s okay,” he said. “I’m not here to hurt you.”

“G-g-go ‘way,” Sunny pleaded.

“It’s alright,” the man said again. “I’m here to help you.”

Sunny didn’t stop crying, but she did stop trying to get away. “W-who are you?”

The man approached, but stopped a few feet away from her, then crouched down so he was closer to her eye level. His eyes were a striking blue.

“My name is-” he stopped, and took a moment. “My name is Jack. What’s your name?”

“...S...Sunny,” she answered. “Are you here to hurt me?”

Jack smiled. “No, Sunny, I’m not here to hurt you. I’m here to show you what it’s like outside.”


End file.
